


L'arme

by J_Sirelue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, End, Feelings, No Spoilers, Nostalgia, POV Outsider, WTF, kind of, life - Freeform, pov weird, sad end, thanos have feelings, wet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Sirelue/pseuds/J_Sirelue
Summary: La vie, le sang. L’humidité, la sécheresse. La lenteur, la vitesse. La nostalgie, le souvenir. La fin, l’infinité.





	L'arme

En vie.

Elle débordait de vie. Heureuse, elle se laissa aller, doucement, inexorablement, prête à se laisser rouler sur cette surface lisse qui apparaissait devant elle. C’était donc ici qu’elle avait vu le jour, ici qu’elle grandirait, et là-bas était sa route au bout de laquelle elle mourrait. Sa vie semblait toute tracée. Pourtant, elle le savait, c’était elle qui, de sa flânerie, marquait une vie. Elle marquait, endurcirait et de son passage allait faire couler du sang.

Dans cette parade humide, elle ou une de ses sœurs pouvaient disparaître, car toutes n’arrivaient pas jusqu’à l’horizon de leur vie. Alors, lorsqu’elle arriva à la moitié de sa route, elle songea à sa chance. Elle avait eu le temps de voir la lumière s’atténuer autour d’elle, comme si, de cette manière, il voulait l’aider à continuer d’avancer. Comme pour l’empêcher de s’assécher.

Ralentissant sa course, elle songea de nouveau à ce qu’elle laissait derrière elle, à ce lieu qui l’avait vue grandir, à cette couleur qu’elle ne pouvait nommer. La couleur de la tristesse et du sang, un parfait mélange. Elle aimait cet endroit, _il_ l’avait créé, _il_ était bon, elle voulait ralentir plus encore, mais le vent la poussa, la déviant légèrement de son chemin, la projetant dans la fin de sa vie bien trop rapidement à son goût.

La nostalgie la secoua au plus profond d'elle-même, elle faisait face à cet horizon qu’elle avait pourchassé toute sa vie. Pourtant, maintenant qu’elle n’était plus qu’une toute petite chose, elle ne voulait plus continuer. Elle se sentait oubliée, mais elle ne voulait qu’ _il_ l’oubli. _Il_ ne pouvait, ne devait jamais l’oublier. Tourmentée, rageuse, elle voulut marquer ce lieu de toutes les manières possible. Elle vivrait dans le souvenir du sillon qu’elle laisserait sur son passage.

Seulement, toute chose à une fin et son voyage trouva sa conclusion dans une chute vertigineuse. Chute durant laquelle elle put vraiment _le_ voir pour la première fois. Alors c’était _lui_ , _son créateur il était magnifiqu_ e et avant qu’elle ne termine sa chute, elle songea à la vie qu’ _il_ aurait, elle la lui souhaita infinie…

_Thanos ne l’oublia pas, marquée dans sa chaire et dans son âme, le souvenir de cette larme avait fait de lui l’arme qu’il était devenu._

**Author's Note:**

> Je pensais avoir posté la chose ici. Et en retombant dessus j'ai réalisé que non. Bref parfois je me demande où j' vais cherché mes connerie. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous avait profité de ce... CHOSE. XD


End file.
